


Overstimulated

by Sitting in Undersky (SittinginUndersky)



Category: Youtubers
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, Double Penetration, F/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:56:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittinginUndersky/pseuds/Sitting%20in%20Undersky
Summary: Some lovemaking with a gentle and sweet Mark.





	Overstimulated

You squirmed a little bit, but kept pretty still. You felt the vibrator in your ass loosening you up with each passing second. 

He was sitting in front of you, silky hair illuminated in the pale light from the lamp. The silk sheets on the bed you shared caressed his legs gently. The lighting provided a sort of soft mood, yet he was on his knees, relaxed and watching you squirm for him.

You had a vibrator gently taped to your clit, courtesy of Mark, on a low enough setting that you couldn't climax. This was all part of his plan, apparently; to get you hot and bothered for the evening.

"M-Mark, ngh, p-please do something.."

You could barely even get a word out. It was agonizing, yet still pleasant enough that it left you frustrated. 

Yet, no matter how pleasant this was, it was still soo very intense. 

"Are you sure you're ready? I don't want to start unless you're sure you're good to go."

He really was so caring for you. Sure, this was a bit torturous, but it was so you were ready for the evening. He always made sure you were ready.

But this time, at least you thought, he let it go on for a bit too long. 

"Yes! P-please! I can't take it, I want it!"

He smiled a devilish grin.

"Now now, how am I supposed to know what that means? I don't know what you want. You better say it. Loud and clear."

He was teasing you and you knew it, but you were just so horny, and the vibrator still going strong in your ass made you twitch and moan softly every time you shifted. 

You decided to just give into it for now.

"Ngh, I want-, hah! I want your cock! I want to be filled with cum, and I want to squirt all over the bed!"

"There we go! Now I know what you want."

He smiled again, less devilish, and more compassionate.

He leaned forward and kissed you, while he gently fingered you. He went straight for your g-spot, and rolled his fingers against it. 

"You remember the rules, right babygirl?" He spoke with a sweet and gentle tone. 

"Yes", you moaned lightly. "It's green for go, yellow to slow down, and red for stop." You knew the rules, same as him. 

"Good girl..." He said, with an animalistic growl to his voice. He kept circling your clit slowly while working his fingers inside of your pussy.

You moaned, and loud this time. He took that as a good sign, and worked his fingers a bit faster.

You started rocking into it, when he suddenly removed his fingers. You whined and whimpered a little bit, and you reminded yourself of a lost puppy dog.

He shushed you, and removed his underwear. Out popped his dick, and you were raving to go. You were definitely ready for this.

He motioned for you to get on top of him as he leaned back, dick in hand.

You complied fast, spreading your legs wide and positioning yourself so that your bare breasts were right above his face, and you were just inches away from his member.

You felt him position himself at your entrance, and he looked into your eyes for a second. You almost instinctively plopped yourself down on him, but you held yourself back.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Yes."

"Remember, say yellow if you want me to slow down, red for stopping."

You nodded and he nodded gently back. He slowly pushed in, and the feeling of overstimulation faded away. You groaned as he hilted inside of you.

He slowly started thrusting and you closed your eyes to enjoy the feeling before moaning again.

"Yesss, Mark, oh that feels sooo good!"

He started going a bit faster, and groaned a little bit too. You always enjoyed that sound so much. 

"Color?", He asked.

"Mmm, green.....oh, please go faster"

He obliged, and you started absentmindedly rocking back onto his dick. You could hardly even feel the vibrator in your ass anymore.

Mark, making sure to keep eye contact with you, drew your attention to a little purple device of some kind.

He turned the switch and you felt he vibrator taped to your clit speed up. He smiled when you lost balance and fell onto his bare chest.

"Falling for me already I see", he laughed at his own joke.

"Ngh!" Ohhhh did that feel good. You could feel yourself approaching climax, and fast.

Good thing was, so was he. He was getting sloppy, and moaning a lot more.

You were ready. After a long time of being overstimulated, you were ready for the biggest climax you've ever had. 

You started pounding down onto him, trying to help him get to his climax as well.

But, to your surprise, he stopped you and held your hips in place.

"Not tonight sweetie", he said with a smile on his face.

He picked up his pace, and it was amazingly intense. You moaned and groaned loud and often. You wanted to move against him, you really did, but he kept his grip tight and his thrusts deep and hard. 

You felt him hit your cervix, and you choked back a loud moan.

He noticed you were shaking, and pulled your face to his to kiss it deeply. It was a wet, yet loving, kiss, the kind you liked. 

And as you kissed him, you felt yourself tip over the edge. His cock pumped into you rapidly, and you felt every vibration ripple down into the rest of your body You came, with him still pumping into you.

He came shortly thereafter, and, still being hypersensitive, you felt every drop of cum spill into you. It felt like it was burning you inside, like lava, and it felt so good.

He kept going, and you moaned loud. Your neighbors might hear, but who gives a shit anymore?

He let go of your hips and you finally got to rock against his cock, riding out your orgasm. 

Slowing down, he pulled out of you gently. Coming down from your high was made easy by him whispering in your ear and gently petting your hair.

"You were amazing and I love you so much. I can't even begin to tell you how lucky I am to have you."

As he talked, he grabbed the remote and shut it off. He then reached over and pulled the vibrator out of your ass with a resounding pop. He switched that off too.

You had your eyes closed, tired and worn out from that little adventure you just had in bed.

You could feel his heartbeat and breath slow down, and you absentmindedly matched it until you fell asleep on top of him, both of you naked and worn out.

He grabbed the quilt, pulled it over you both, and kissed your forehead.

"I love you."

Finally, he too fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story; I wrote this with a vibrator in hand so I could test out how it would feel in real life. I put a lot of effort into my fics; I want mine to feel as accurate as possible while still being wayyyy less awkward than real life. 
> 
> Let me know what I can do to improve or just any comments you want to make :)


End file.
